The Distraction That Is Furihata
by Lady-Sephia
Summary: At a joint training camp their 3rd year, Akashi learns that sometimes no matter what you do, distractions sometimes can't be helped.


Hello everyone and Happy (Belated) AkaFuri Day!

This was honestly a last minute decision for me to write, though the idea is one that lazululu on Tumblr and I had discussed awhile ago, based on her original 3rd year! AkaFuri idea.

So! I hope you enjoy it, and excuse the lame summary xD Not a whole lot of actual AkaFuri action just yet but I will add onto it later, for now enjoy this small installment ^.^

Rating this M because I have no idea how bad Furi is going to get xD

* * *

It was the last training camp before the Inter-High started and it was decided to host a joint camp between Serin, Rakuzan, Kaijo, Yosen, Touou and Shutoku for the final year that the Miracles were attending. Right now however, Akashi was wondering why it was thought to be a good idea, along with the other four captains in the room. They had been in the middle of the meeting when Furihata had arrived, apparently Serin's evening practice had run late.

"I'm...really...sorry...I'm late" Furihata puffed out, hands on his knees while he tried to catch his breath.

The last few years had treated treated them all well, however it seemed that Furihata had been exceptionally blessed. He had grown a fair bit, and now stood only slightly shorter then Kagmi and his body had developed to match. According to Kuroko the two of them were nicknamed the school's angels because of their respective personalities; Kagami was boisterous but very honest and straight forward, while Furi was the quieter one, still as timid as he was in his first year for some situations but more relaxed now and he always had a smile and a kind word to those who spoke to him.

The Serin point guard had always been cute in a way to Akashi, but with the change in him, including a new undercut hairstyle, the other player was downright gorgeous now, and having him burst into the already started meeting, sweating and having his uniform sticking to him in all the right places just re-affirmed that fact. From the reactions of his fellow captains he wasn't alone in his thoughts either.

Takao was completely silent for once, not chattering aimlessly like normal during the lulls that were known to happen, while Kise was staring unabashed, mouth hanging open slightly. Himuro wasn't much better off, the visible eye widening slightly before turning his head to try to hide his face but then he'd be looking again. Sakurai was the one to break silence, bursting into apologies again, which he was only known to do now when put in an awkward situation (having Aomine on his team really helped him get over apologizing for everything.)

"I'm sorry! We started without you, I'm sorry!" he exclaimed, jumping out of his chair and bowing suddenly, and repeatedly.

Jumping slightly in surprise, Furihata quickly calmed down again one he realized what was happening. Putting a small smile on smile on his face he walked over to the still bowing Touou captain and gently placed his hands on his shoulders, stopping his motion at once.

"It's alright Sakurai!" he chuckled, trying to put the other boy at ease once again. "I was late, which was unexpected. It's only natural that you started without me." he stepped away and sat down in the seat that had be left for him, before quirking an eyebrow at the others around the table.

"Are you all okay? And does anyone have a extra towel I can borrow? I left mine in the locker room."

At that everyone shook their heads, coming out of the daze that Furi had originally left them in only to be completely floored when Akashi practically dove for his bag. He dug out a clean towel and shakily handed it over to Furihata, ignoring the looks on everyone's faces as he composed himself once again.

"Yes, Furihata we're all well, thank you for asking" he said a slight tremor in his voice accompanied by a slight flush on his cheeks.

"Now that we're all here, I think it's safe for us to..." Akashi's sentence trailed off and he swallowed hard while flushing a brighter red then before. The other's curious as to why he was reacting in such a way the others turned their attention to where his gaze was locked and their mouths went dry.

Furihata was sprawled in his chair, his shirt lifted so it was sitting right at his chest displaying his abdomen for everyone to see, and was drawing the towel down slowly, gently tracing the developing abs before dropping the shirt and tilting his head back with a groan while he wiped the sweat off his neck and collarbone.

"Safe for what?" Furihata asked, pulling the towel away from his neck and hanging it over the back of his chair.

"Safe for us to...continue the meeting! Right Akashicchi?" Kise jumped in, able to pull himself away from the sight that Furi had made once he put the towel down.

Taking a drink of water, Akashi nodded to Kise, thankful that someone had been able to snap out of the obvious distraction that was Furihata and try to move things along.

"Who's turn was it again?" Himuro spoke up quietly, still hiding his face from everyone.

"It was Takao I believe." Akashi responded, setting down his water after finally feeling like he could speak again.

"Takao-san?" Sakurai prompted, waving his hand in front of the dazed hawk-eyed player.

"Huh?! Oh, my turn." Takao shook himself out of his daze before focusing on the table in front of him.

"Nothing really to report from today's session, though it's only the first day. Our team seems to be just starting to mesh together at the moment with the introduction of the first years. I'll probably know more in a couple days." he stretched and leaned back in his chair, finally lifing his eyes from the table only to choke at the sight that met him and once again fall forward in his seat. Immediately drawing the the gaze of everyone else at the table with the exception of one.

Furihata; Akashi decided then and there, was much to innocent to be left on his own. Especially after practice apparently. This time the sight that caught everyone's eyes was Furi, using his shirt to fan himself to finish cooling off, but that wasn't what was causing the problem this time. No, it was that fact that his eyes were closed and he was _sucking on his finger like it was a lollypop._

"Furihata-_san..._" Sakurai managed to squeak out, before slamming his hands over his mouth, his eyes as wide as saucers.

Coughing loudly to get Furihata's attention, Akashi fought to control his blush.

"Furihata.." he called.

This time, hearing his name Furi's eyes opened. As they did Akashi; who was watching his face very intently, thought he caught sight of something in the look on his face but wasn't sure as it was quickly gone again. Seeing everyone's eyes on him he quickly pulled his finger out of his mouth and curled in on himself sightly in embarrassment. Though Akashi wasn't sure just how genuine it was as he seemed to have a small smirk on his face when he had caught him staring.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry." he said while he buried his face in his hands, sounding absolutely mortified at being caught like that.

"It...it's fine" Akashi stuttered out, cringing in his head at the fact that the stutter was actually audible. He was about to say something else when Himuro interrupted him.

"I don't think we're going to be able to accomplish that much tonight, so why don't we call this meeting finished and we can pick up where we left off tomorrow?" he suggested, seeming to huddle in his seat.

Looking around at the others he noticed that they too, were all huddled in their chairs. Seats pulled completely under the table and hands clasping hands or arms while their gazes were locked on the table. All of them anyway except for Furihata, who was still sitting relaxed, now with a more mused look as he had been running his fingers through his hair and giving him the look of having been slightly ravished. Swallowing hard, Akashi again reached for his water and took a long drink, closing his eyes to block out the world around him, before responding.

"Yes, I think you're right. Does anyone have any objections?" he asked as he set the now empty bottle down.

Everyone shook their head before Kise spoke up, this time addressing Furihata.

"Furihatacchi, if your practice happens to run late again tomorrow, please don't rush. We'll just let you know what you missed when you arrive" he gave a bright smile but Akashi could tell by looking at him that it was strained, and he knew the reason why was the only one standing and giving a gentle smile of his own in return.

"I won't, it's a bit of a hassle after all. I need to go back to the locker room yet to get my stuff." he stretched, his shirt riding up slightly to show a tantalizing strip of skin before he relaxed and headed towards the door. Once he reached it though he quickly turned around.

"Ah! Akashi-san, you should come with me actually. We're playing against each other for the afternoon practice match tomorrow so there's a few things the coaches wanted to go over." he ended with a smile, but again Akashi thought he caught a glint of something in his eyes. For some reason, that fleeting glimpse made him very nervous.

"Aahh, of course. As long as I'm not needed?" he said, looking at the others with a mixed look of hope and warning. He could not go with Furihata, at least not on his own and most certainly NOT to the locker rooms, but he didn't want any of the others near him at this point either. His control was hanging by a thread and if left alone with him now he was likely to jump the poor boy, Even if he stood taller then him by a few inches, the last thing he wanted to do was scare him again like their first meeting at the Winter Cup.

Alas, luck wasn't (or was depending on how he looked at it) with him, as the others stayed seated and motioned for him to go. Taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself, he stood up gracefully from his chair and grabbed his bag. Picking up the towel that he had lent Furihata from where he had left it on his chair as he passed, he stuffed it in his bag and made his way over to the door.

"Lead the way." Akashi gestured to the door, while staying back just far enough that it wouldn't seem as if he were trying to avoid him, but not close enough that Furihata would notice the seemingly permanent dusting of colour across his cheeks and that his own control wouldn't be tested while wishing he could just reach out and grab him either.

"Of course!" Furihata waved cheerfully to the other four in the room before opening the door and walking through, Akashi following behind him for the moment.

What no one saw however, was the self satisfied smirk lingering on his lips as he left. His plan so far to put Akashi off balance was working, an extra bonus was how flustered the other had gotten as well. He couldn't wait to get back and tell Kuroko and Kagami.

This training camp was about to get very fun indeed.


End file.
